PBS Kids: Measure Up!
Plot Part 1: High School (0:00-10:26) The movie starts off with Mr. Smith, very bored. Then he discovers that his wife, Mrs. Smith, has a new baby. Mr. Smith runs to his wife to see the new baby. They will name the baby "Dot". In a dark room in the morning, Dot introduces herself: "My name is Dot. I am the only little girl who lives in our home twice. Hopefully, I have been born for 15 years, and I'm a big girl. People realize that who I am! It's a long story, the story about me. I don't know why, and that's who I am!" Later, Dot is seen in her bed, but Mr. Smith comes out to wake her up in time for her high school and then Mrs. Smith comes and tells Dot it's her first day in high school. She gets ready after that. The bus to high school arrives, and Dot gets in the bus to high school. In the high school, Dot meets Mr. Davidson, her high school teacher. Mr. Davidson gives Dot her locker number. It is lunchtime at the cafeteria and Dot eats some sandwiches for lunch (not bologna) After, Dot talks to Mr. Davidson about how she entered the high school and how Mr. Davidson likes having Dot around. There are 5 minutes until the end of school now. Mr. and Mrs. Smith come and pick Dot up from high school and tell her how her day went! Dee arrived right at the middle of their speech and scares Dot. Mr. Davidson annouces that Dee is a new student in the classroom and his desk is next to Dot's desk. Dot, disgusted, says: "Why do I have this new student? It looks like I don't even trust her. First, I have to realize that." Part 2: Dee (10:26-17:03) The next morning, Dee gets adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Smith (Dee is now a Smith) And what happens next? Dee scares Dot wide awake! Dee wants to jump out the window outside to the high school and maybe even his house! Next, Dot walks into the cafeteria only to see Dee with his eraser and his car. Unfortunately, Dot took all her anger management on Dee and walked away. Even worse, Mr. Davidson walks in the room, tells Dot to trust and respect America, and gives Dot a 3-hour detention ran by this jumping frog. Unfortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Smith found out about Dot's detention and walked in the detention room to get her back home to the Smiths. Part 3: The Getto family (17:03-23:03) Dot is laying on her bed when she got a call from Mrs. Smith. It was about what happened at school that day. She has called the principal that Dot is expelled from high school because of Dee and the pie incident. Next, Mrs. Smith talks about Dot going to the beach. Dot would like that. You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch You really are a heel You're as cuddly as a cactus You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch! You're a bad banana With a greasy black peel! You're a monster, Mr. Grinch Your heart's an empty hole Your brain is full of spiders You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch! I wouldn't touch you with A thirty nine and a half foot pole! You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch You have termites in your smile You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch! Given the choice between the two of you I'd take the seasick crocodile! You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch You're a nasty-wasty skunk Your heart is full of unwashed socks Your soul is full of gunk, Mr. Grinch! The three words that best describe you Are as follows, and I quote: "Stink" "Stank" "Stunk"! You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch You're the king of sinful sots Your heart's a dead tomato splotched With moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch! Your soul is an appalling dump heap Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment Of deplorable rubbish imaginable Mangled up in tangled up knots! You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch. With a nauseas super-naus You're a crooked jerky jockey And you drive a crooked horse, Mr. Grinch! You're a three-decker Sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich With arsenic sauce! After the song, the enemy grouch (Ool) calls out his minion Hamster. Ool wants Dot's old sandwich from the day before today but Hamster said "cake" instead. He just calls out "SANDWICH!" instead and then Hamster gives him the sandwich. He was hungry so he ate it instead of giving it to Ool. Ool had a huge conversation between him and Hamster because of the sandwich incident. Ool and Hamster eventually find Dot and try to kill her. Part 4: Del from the Ocean (23:03-27:04) Soon after, Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith and Dot dicuss about how vacations can be better than school (and being expelled), the beach, the ocean, and how much could Dot enjoy it! But unfortunately, Dot finds a boat in the ocean, and then Mr. Smith says: "Watch out for those big tornados!". They are not tornados, they're waves, you idiot! Dot then climbs up to the boat, only to see Dee and a new one: Del. Del is the captain of the boat. Dee asks if he can go to a diffrent ocean but the ship took off and there is no turning back. Suddenly, a wave is coming right towards the ship. Del tried to get the team to get off the boat, but it was no use because the wave was too fast. The wave got Mrs. Smith worried that Dot was dead because the wave was going too fast. Part 5: What a strange world! (27:04-30:08) Dot eventually wakes up in a strange island and yells: "I AM LOST! I AM LOST! JOE VSAUCE! I AM SO GROUNDED! WHAT AM I GONNA TELL MOM AND DAD! Oh, man! I am so grounded, I am so grounded! Oh, man, what is wrong with me? I am a total mad girl! Where are we?" The yelling got so loud it woke up Dee and Del. Dot yells again: "This is your fault, Dee! You let go of the boat and then we got sucked into a tornado." Del says, in reponse of calming down: "No no no no. Stop. Just stop, OK. You just get along with each other." Then Dot and Del has a conversation about getting along with each other (Dot+Dee). Dot discovers it's an island in the middle of nowhere but however, Dot's plan was to other people to not see her life, but not to go to the island. But Dot needs the boat to be fixed (but that is never happening...) Dot is angry at Dee and Del because they want her to fix the boat herself Part 6: Dash and Dotted (30:08-41:28) Mr. Davidson came in the Smith house to tell them that Dot is gone. Mr. and Mrs. Smith is now worried that Dot died in the wave in the boat. Then, Mr. Smith wants to go on a field trip with Mr. Davidson, but Dash and Dotted took a foot in the house before he can go. Dash has a new car. And Dot, Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith get in the car Follow Me Now (31:12-33:54) This morning I woke up and something had changed I felt kind good and it felt kinda strange There's something going on here And maybe it's a brand new world Or I'm just crazy insane So, everything's different Well, I guess that's okay 'Cause those thoughts that used to hold me down Have all gone away I feel like I can take on the world So, come along for the ride Or just get out of my way! Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now (me now, me now) So tell me your secrets And I'll sell you my soul There's a shovel in my heart And it's digging a hole The devil and the god in my head Are having breakfast in my brain And it's driving me insane Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now (me now, me now) Oh oh oh, oh oh (Won't you follow me now, me now, me now) Oh oh Let's go won't you follow me now Me now, me now Oh (Me now, me now) Won't someone follow me now (Won't someone follow me now!) Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up! Let's go won't you follow me Let's go won't you follow me now (me now) Yeah Yeah Yeah (Let's go) Yeah Yeah (Let's go won't you follow me) Let's go won't you follow me now Yeah Yeah Yeah (Let's go) Yeah Yeah (Let's go won't you follow me) Let's go won't you follow me now (Me now, me now) Oh oh oh, oh oh Won't someone follow me now (Me now, me now) Meanwhile, back with Ool and Hamster, Part 7: James the Red Engine (41:28-49:17) Part 8+: TBA! (49:17-2:03:23) PBS Kids Measure Up vs. PBS Kids Measure Up Parts 4/5 has major diffrences from the movie to the mobile adoption. * They get to the strange island using a whale instead of a boat in a storm. Running Time 123 minutes. Trivia * This is the only Pixar movie to achieve 2 hours. * This is the 7th Pixar movie to be rated PG, after The Incredibles, Up, Brave, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, and Finding Dory. Easter Eggs * Dot's locker number in high school is A113. Transcript See PBS Kids: Measure Up!/Transcript.